


Chance Meeting

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: RED Heavy captures the enemy Medic for his own team to experiment on. Somewhere in the process he starts to have second thoughts about this.





	Chance Meeting

The sound of a minigun whirling and at the ready drew Medic into a dead run. His coat was splattered with blood and the ends were singed after running nearly all the way from the front of the enemy base after a rocket had taken out the Pyro he’d been healing. But hearing Heavy on his way gave him some hope that he might not die horribly and be sent to the respawn.

He dodged an arrow and swung around the corner with his Medigun out and ready to heal, only to be brought up short by the man in front of him. It was indeed Heavy, but unfortunately not the one he was looking for. Red shirt taking up the entire width of the narrow space, the enemy Heavy was momentarily just as confused as Medic, pulling Medic out of the way of a few launched canisters from his own Demoman and pushing him against the wall behind him.

Spotting Heavy in the narrow corridor Demo grinned and saluted, thinking that Medic had been taken care of, and left to go after other targets. With a brief lull in the battle Medic stared wide eyed at Heavy, not even going for his saw, absolutely convinced that he was going to die.

Heavy said nothing, turning from Demo to look grimly down at the enemy doctor cringing away from him. It was so unlike the Medic he was used to, someone who seemed to thrive on bloodshed, fascinated by how the body worked, and therefore how he could take it apart. He didn’t think he’d ever seen his Medic look scared before, for him even dying was worthy of studying, sometimes charging headfirst into battle wielding only a saw.

His eyes dropped to the Medigun still clutched in Medics’ blue gloves, apparently the man had been more intent on healing than hurting. It was a curious distinction. Though dressed similarly, the enemy Medic was larger, broader shouldered and more physically imposing had he not been cowering away from Heavy’s gun that was pointed at his abdomen. He also didn’t have that bloodthirsty insane look his own Medic had, with a permanent sinister grin plastered across his face.

Briefly Heavy wondered what it would be like to be on a team with a Medic who actually healed and didn’t set the entire team on edge by suggesting ways he could improve them by cutting them into pieces first. His reverie was interrupted by the very man he was thinking about coming around the corner, thoroughly drenched in blood, saw in hand.

The RED Medic’s eyes widened, unconsciously mimicking his counterpart from a few minutes ago. “Vhat haff you found?” And then his expression darkened. “Und vhat are you going to do with him?”

Heavy set his jaw. “Tiny enemy doktor. Will get rid of him.” He spun up his gun again, not exactly looking forward to unleashing it on Medic from a mere two inches away.

“No no no! Ve should keep him!” The RED Medic pushed the barrel of Heavy’s gun away from his rivals face, earning an angry growl from Heavy that he ignored. With a maniacal cackle Medic jabbed the tip of his saw into the others shoulder and pulled back quickly, leaving a deep gash down his arm. The BLU yelped and stumbled back, going for his own saw, finally spurred into action rather than staring in shock.

He was saved from Medic stabbing him in the side with a syringe by Heavy grabbing the RED in one giant hand and shoving him harshly against the wall. “You. Do not. Touch. Sasha.” He ground out each of the words, his face only a few inches away from Medic’s before he pushed him away.

Seeing the opportunity to get further away, the BLU Medic scrambled behind Heavy, using his enormous girth as cover. Heavy watched him impassively, content to be his hiding spot for the time being. From having seen him on the battlefield for months, he was convinced that the man wasn’t dangerous. “And we will not keep him. Is not a pet.”

“But look, he has already healed. Ve could use zat. If I could do some research on him..” He trailed off, eyes sparkling dangerously as he imagined all the things he could do to him when he had him strapped to a table. Apparently the BLU Medic could imagine some terrible things too, as he yelled something back in German, eliciting an even more spirited response from the RED.

Heavy resisted the urge to facepalm as the two Medics had a heated argument in German right in front of him.

“You heal too. Do experiment on self.”

Medic scoffed. “I can’t experiment on myself! How vould I be able to see anyzing? Or take notes? Zis is perfect!” The last few words were cut off by the sirens announcing the end of the battle, signaling a ceasefire until the next day. “No von even knows he’s missing. Perfect!”

Medic had a point. But as much as being able to heal himself in battle would be beneficial, Heavy was loathe to turn someone over to Medic, knowing he’d torture him for fun along with whatever research he needed to do. He looked behind him at the BLU cowering there, trapped and with only a saw for defense.

“We discuss this later.” Heavy turned and grabbed the BLU Medic around the middle, setting Sasha down for the moment so he could use his other hand to wrench the saw away from him. Medic didn’t go down without a fight, kicking and yelling and trying to either get away or force them to kill him, thus saving himself from whatever horrible thing the REDs were planning to do to him. It did him no good against the giant in front of him who ripped the backpack off him, tore the saw out of his hands, crushed his syringe gun and then tossed his medigun away as if it was a wad of paper.

Heavy smashed him into the ground, resting a knee into the man’s back to keep him in place. Medic’s curses and threats turned into yelps of pain as Heavy literally crushed him. “Rope. Go find rope.” The RED Medic dashed off to do just that while Heavy pulled his knee off of Medic, replacing it with the immense weight of his minigun. “Do not move. Or I will crush leetle doktor.” Medic drew in a few breaths, the minigun was substantial enough that he couldn’t struggle out from beneath it, but it wasn’t breaking his ribs as Heavy had been.

“Vhat are you going to do with me?”

He even sounded like his Medic. Heavy frowned, not liking how similar they were. Where was his own Medic with the rope so he didn’t have to think about this? “Bring you back to RED base. Then figure out what we do with you. Decide if we kill you and send you back to BLU, or give to Medic.”

Medic looked like he was about to respond to that, when the RED Medic returned with rope and the Engineer. “I don’t believe it. We’re really gonna do this then?” Engineer shook his head, getting down to business tying Medics hands behind his back and then his feet together at the ankles. Kidnapping one of the enemy had never occurred to him, he wasn’t even sure if this was against their contracts. He did not want to be there when the Administration found out about it.

Once he was incapacitated, Heavy picked his gun up again, letting Medic throw his enemy over his shoulder and head back towards their base. As expected, he looked far too overjoyed at the prospect of experimenting on someone who was nearly a copy of himself. Heavy followed along behind them, trying to ignore the BLU Medic glaring daggers at him from over the RED’s shoulder.

Engineer, however; wasn’t immune to those glares, turning slightly red and looking away. “Is this a good idea?”

Heavy shook his head, already having doubts and regrets.

—–

BLU Medic snarled and tried to squirm away as his counterpart casually sliced him down his chest with a scalpel. Bright blood bubbled up, staining the remains of his shirt, his ruined jacket was already in pieces on the floor having been cut off by the RED. He managed to wriggle around enough to kick him with both feet, momentarily knocking him off balance and gaining enough time to heal before Medic recovered and slammed the scalpel into his elbow joint, cackling as he ground the metal between the bones, eliciting a scream of pain from the helpless man on the ground.

The scream drew Heavy into the room, his face hardening as he pulled his team’s bloodthirsty Medic off of their tied up captive. “I told you to not touch him!” He threw Medic halfway across the room, pulling the scalpel out of the enemy and throwing him over his shoulder with his other hand.

He turned abruptly, heading down the hall to his own room, locking the door securely behind him. He could hear Medic’s faint protests mingled with sadistic giggling and tried not to shudder. The BLU Medic he tossed onto his bed, unsure what to do with him other than keep him away from Medic for as long as possible. If they did decide to let Medic experiment on him, Heavy was determined to watch all of it and make sure he didn’t simply torture him and laugh instead. The man might be an enemy, but he was tied up and helpless, and he was still human, he didn’t deserve that kind of horrible treatment.

“Danke.” Medic’s voice was breathless, scared and shaky as he pressed himself against the wall next to the bed. He didn’t trust Heavy, but he’d certainly take being in a room with him over their insane Medic. Heavy at least hadn’t shown any desire to crush his bones one by one or worse.

Heavy just nodded, a little unsure what he was going to do with Medic other than keep him away from the rest of the team. It was strange, how much he resembled their Medic, yet was so different. Without his gloves he didn’t even look like a BLU anymore. He was larger, and probably younger, though his hair was nearly all grey, giving him a distinguished appearance. And of course there was his most important feature: a lack of insanity.

“Are injured?”

“Nein. I heal.” Medic wriggled uncomfortably. “Vill you untie me?”

He considered it, eyes still studying Medic in a way that would have made anyone more perceptive uncomfortable. Medic just stared back at him, unable to notice anything out of the ordinary. “Da. But I will tie you up differently. Will be more comfortable, but still cannot get away.”

He sat down on the bed starting on the knots at Medic’s ankles. “You kick me and I leave tied up in closet.” Medic nodded, remaining still as Heavy worked through Engineer’s elaborate knots. He stretched his legs as soon as he was free, turning around to give Heavy access to his wrists. Heavy hesitated, a little uncomfortable with Medic’s position on the bed. He’d been attracted to his own team’s Medic when he’d first come to this base, but that had been quickly quelled by the man being an absolute lunatic. Now here was someone very similar, but sane, tied up on his bed and Heavy couldn’t help but succumb to some of the temptation.

He ran his hands down Medic’s arms before untying the rope there. Medic seemed completely oblivious, wincing and rubbing his wrists, ignoring the man behind him. With the rope in hand Heavy dragged Medic flush against him, reaching his arms around to his front. “Put wrists together, I tie you like this.”

Medic sighed but obediently held his wrists out, letting Heavy bind them together. Heavy tied them together tightly but without cutting off the circulation, intrigued that Medic hadn’t tried to squirm away from him when he was practically holding him against his chest. He needed to not think like that, this was a prisoner, not someone he had brought to bed. Medic didn’t have the option of saying no or getting away. Heavy ran his hands down the mans sides before he finally forced himself to get up and leave him alone on the bed.

Medic pushed himself back, sitting against the wall and watching the enemy Heavy who had sat down at a small table with all the tools necessary to start cleaning his massive minigun. The gun itself was situated on a small padded table that resembled another bed, bandoleers of bullets carefully laid out next to it. His mind raced, wondering how he was going to get out of this. He could probably pull the knot apart with his teeth and get free, but not with Heavy sitting just a few feet away watching him. And even if he got past him he didn’t know how he’d get out of the base. And the one thing he did not want to do was be caught by their Medic with no one aware of where he was. With his healing he could potentially be tortured forever, and he had no doubts that the RED Medic would take full advantage of that.

There was a small window high off the ground, but he wasn’t sure he would fit through it even if he could get up to it. His team wouldn’t suspect that the RED’s had taken him hostage so a rescue was only a slim possibility. He’d either have to die and respawn back at his own base or hope that they would decide to let him go. He wasn’t holding out much hope for that second option.

Heavy abruptly pushed back from the table, startling Medic out of his thoughts of escape. “Am going to kitchen, will bring you food.” He stood up, coming close to the bed and using every inch of his enormous size to intimidate Medic down on the bed. He leaned forward, pressing him up against the wall with one giant hand. “If you try to escape, Heavy will squash you like tiny bug.” Medic stared up at him, nodding slightly, clearly terrified.

Heavy stayed looming over him for a moment longer before abruptly turning and heading for the door, almost as an afterthought he called over his shoulder, “And if you touch Sasha, I will break all your fingers. And keep breaking them. Forever.”

With that he was gone, leaving a petrified Medic pressed against the far wall of the room. He stayed stock still for several minutes, too scared to even breathe. Then he burst into action, if he was going to escape it had to be now; Heavy was gone, and Medic wouldn’t be looking for him. He pulled at the rope with his teeth, Heavy was strong, but he wasn’t as skilled in tying knots as Engineer was and the rope fell away easily. He pulled the table up against the wall, being careful to not even bump the gun resting in its bed. He didn’t want to give Heavy any reason to hunt him down on the battlefield and make good on his threat.

Climbing up on the table he slid the window open, ripping the screen out so he could stick his head outside. He was much higher up than he’d expected, but the fall wouldn’t kill him, and hopefully he could heal before anyone noticed he was gone. Assuming he could fit out the window.

He took a deep breath, desperation driving him to do things he never would have imagined normally. Trying to climb through the window ended with him awkwardly kicking his feet to give him leverage as he teetered on the edge of falling. He’d almost made it out when a huge hand curled around his ankle harshly dragging him back. Medic screamed, clinging desperately to the window frame as he tried to pull himself fully through the window. Another sharp tug and the window shattered, broken glass slicing through Medic’s hands and causing his grip to slip. Heavy grabbed the back of his pants, finally pulling him fully into the room and throwing him harshly on the ground.

“What did Heavy tell you?!” Medic didn’t respond, instead getting to his feet and scrambling away, his hands leaving bloody prints on the floor and then the wall before they started to heal. Heavy tried to pull him back by the collar of his shirt, only to have it rip into pieces in his hands. He tossed them aside angrily, balling his hand into a fist and slamming it into Medic’s side.

Medic dropped instantly, groaning and curling into a ball around his crushed ribs. Heavy anger faded somewhat as he watched, fascinated, as Medic’s skin reddened, bruised and then started to heal all within a matter of minutes, his natural healing ability pulling his ribs back into place. Judging from the sounds he was making that came at a cost, and didn’t feel pleasant.

“You not try that again.” Medic nodded miserably, holding onto his side and gasping a few painful breaths. Heavy left him on the ground, turning to pick up the pieces of his broken window. Before it even occurred to Medic that he could use one of the glass pieces as a weapon Heavy had gathered them all up and thrown them out the window, dragging the table away and with it Medic’s hope of escape.

Heavy, still pissed that Medic had tried to escape when he wasn’t planning on hurting him, reached down to grab Medic around the middle, tossing him unceremoniously back onto the bed. Without any fanfare he climbed over him roughly pulling him into place and wrapping the rope around his legs, pinning his arms to his sides and completely immobilizing him. Medic writhed around, flopping like a fish out of water but unable to move more than a couple inches to the side.

“Is own fault.” Medic settled down rolling onto his back so he could glare up at his captor. Heavy stayed perched over him, glaring right back. “Should have stayed where I put you. Now will be cold and hungry.”

“I’m not staying here so you can give me over to your Medic. Do you haff any idea vhat it vould take to give ze entire team healing?” Expecting that Heavy didn’t, he kept right on explaining. “Vell, he knows exactly vhat needs to be done, he doesn’t need me to research on. It vould take years. Years upon years of painful modification before anyvon vould see results.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because I’m not lying.” He didn’t really have any more than that. He’d merely laid out the facts for Heavy. “Zis took years.”

Heavy considered it for a moment. True he’d never seen a young Medic on any team, but he’d always assumed that was because they were doctors and medical school took a long time. “What should we do with you then?”

Medic didn’t hesitate. “Let me go.”

Heavy shook his head. “No. Not until team has discussed this.” Though that still left what he was going to do with him in the meantime. With the awkward way he was hovering over Medic he could think of some options on what he could do with him. None of which would meet with the approval of the team, and likely not Medic himself. He bit down the little twinge in the back of his mind that reminded him Medic didn’t have a choice in the matter.

He backed up before that little voice got louder, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Am going to dinner. Now, you stay here.” He tugged on the knots, making sure Medic had absolutely no wriggle room, then turned and left, confident that Medic couldn’t escape, even with the open window.

Medic watched him leave, squirming around in earnest. But the ropes held him tight, already he could feel that he was losing circulation in his feet. He grumbled, resigning himself to waiting for Heavy to come back. It was a long wait, as Heavy wasn’t eager to return to the room and have to deal with any of the things he was thinking about.

Listening to his teams’ Medic cheerfully explain what he wanted to do to the BLU in grisly detail didn’t help. And while Engineer looked disgusted, he didn’t like the look of interest on the rest of his teammates faces when Medic started explaining how they could all heal in battle. Especially Soldier who decided it was Medic’s patriotic duty to turn them all into super-soldiers. In an even worse mood Heavy eventually stormed back to his room, half expecting to find the BLU Medic trying to worm himself out the window again. But he was still stretched out on the bed, apparently nodding off if the way he started up was any indication.

Heavy closed the door behind him, not bothering to turn the light on, eyes on Medic the whole time.

“Team will decide what to do with you in the morning.” His face was grim, already having an inkling of which way the team was leaning. He’d killed hundreds of people, without hesitation or mercy, but he wasn’t cruel, and the idea of letting this man be horribly tortured for a benefit that couldn’t even be guaranteed was far beyond his realm of comfort.

Heavy sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to unlace his boots. His weight caused the bed to dip down, and without any way to keep his balance Medic rolled across the bed and up against him, causing Heavy to stiffen instantly. He was only frozen for a moment before he reached back, pushing Medic back against the wall where he had been laying.

“If you untie me, I can do zat myself.”

“Would just try to escape again.” Heavy turned back to his shoes, unsettled by having Medic pressed up against him, the barest taste of body heat only whetting his appetite. He could feel Medic shifting around on the bed, refusing to look back at him and untying his shoes with more aggression than was necessary. But when he leaned forward to set his gloves on the bedside table, Medic rolled forward again, smashing into Heavy’s back.

“Zis is ridiculous. Untie me!” Medic flopped around, trying in vain to get his face out of Heavy’s back.

Heavy set a hand on him, fully intending to push him back against the wall again, his fingers settling between the rope and against the bare skin of Medic’s chest. He paused, fingers almost twitching. It had been a long, long time since he’d touched another person without intending to injure them and his body seemed determined to keep reminding him of that fact. He turned around to face Medic more fully, the mans face almost in his lap.

He hadn’t moved his hand, but Medic didn’t seem to mind. Unfortunately Heavy had a suspicion it wasn’t because he was interested, but more because he was totally oblivious. If he was even a tenth as obsessed with science as the RED Medic he probably wouldn’t notice if Heavy stripped him naked for no reason.

Of course once he’d had that thought, it wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried to think rationally. Medic was already shirtless, not that Heavy was getting a very good view with all the rope winding around him, it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to get him the rest of the way undressed.

“Am going to untie you. But you stay here.” His expression was stern as he uncoiled the rope from all around Medic, but there was a crack in his facade as Medic started to writhe around, stretching and trying to get circulation back into his poor joints. Heavy slid his fingers into Medic’s pants, lifting him up by his belt and putting him back against the wall. He actually smirked at the undignified squak Medic let out as he was hefted into position.

Naturally that started Heavy thinking about what kinds of other sounds Medic might make. He was definitely losing the battle with his lower half over where the night was headed. His fingers slid around to Medic’s front, unbuckling his belt.

“Vhat are you doing?!” Medic jerked backwards, startled by Heavy’s actions and not understanding what had caused them.

“Want you to not run off.” Medic wasn’t struggling much, but Heavy held him down gently as he tugged the man’s pants off one leg at a time, grinning at his boxers; white with little blue medic crosses all over them.

“How vill not vearing clothes keep me from running? I still haff full function in my legs.” No, Medic didn’t understand at all. But he also didn’t seem to be opposed to sitting there in his underpants, folding his arms and glaring. It was quite possibly the least intimidating thing Heavy had ever seen; especially when coupled with his socks, held up by blue sock garters.

“Because I am going to keep you here.” Heavy slid closer to Medic, pressing up against him and running a hand down his chest. Medic’s glare turned more unsure, looking up questioningly at Heavy. The giant didn’t respond to that look, sliding his hand down into Medic’s boxers and curling his fingers around his hip.

“Vhat are…” He looked far more confused than anything. Which was encouraging to Heavy; he hadn’t tried to get away and wasn’t resisting in the slightest.

“Keeping you occupied so do not escape.” Heavy’s grin turned smug, his mind filled with visions of potential scenarios of how they could spend the next few hours occupying themselves.

Medic’s eyes flicked down to Heavy’s hand, then back up to his face, clearly trying to figure out what was happening. “You… You vant to haff sex with me?”

Well, that was more blunt than Heavy would have put it but, “Da. I do.”

“Vhat for?”

That actually got a chuckle out of the larger man, leave it to Medic to be looking for a purpose for everything. “Because.” Medic responded with a huffy sounding grunt, clearly not pleased by that answer. “Because I want to. Because I haven’t in long time, and because you are here and I like looking at you.”

Medic didn’t react to that half-compliment. Instead choosing to focus on that second part. “Zere’s no scientific evidence zat not haffing sexual intercourse on a regular basis is detrimental to your health. I don’t understand vy you would need ..” Heavy hadn’t been listening anyway, leaning forward to run his tongue along Medic’s neck. The older man had instinctively leaned his head away, exposing even more skin, but hadn’t seemed to be either aroused or repulsed by it.

Until Heavy had licked along his earlobe, actually causing Medic to lose his train of thought and trail off. Well. That was interesting. Heavy gently bit him, eliciting a gasp and as Heavy dragged his teeth along Medic’s ear he actually shuddered, his fingers finally going to Heavy’s side, slightly digging in.

There was an unmistakable lecherous grin on Heavy’s face. Apparently the man of science had some natural instincts left in him after all. “That is why.” He pushed Medic backwards, down onto the bed. Medic still looked incredibly confused, but he didn’t resist as Heavy pinned him to the bed, finally stripping him completely naked.

“I still don’t understand how zis keeps me from running avay.” Medic squirmed slightly, putting his hands on Heavy’s arms.

Heavy grinned. Medic may have been confused and entirely unaroused, but his body was still responding to natural urges like holding onto him. “Will see. Now stop talking.”

Medic opened his mouth to protest, frowning and glaring instead. How was he supposed to understand what was happening if he didn’t ask questions? It was entirely illogical. Heavy turned to the drawers next to the bed, sliding one open and digging around with one hand, eventually pulling out a small tube. He kept his eyes on Medic the whole time, the unasked questions practically visible on the doctor’s face. He flipped the cap of the tube open squeezing some of the liquid inside onto his hand, rubbing it between his thumb and fingers before reaching down between Medic’s legs.

Medic jerked away, not because it hurt, but because it was cold and the sudden intrusion surprised him. It shouldn’t have considering what Heavy wanted to do to him, but intellectually knowing that two men could have sex and having any idea what that sort of sex entailed were two different things. He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to see what Heavy was doing. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, but it wasn’t pleasurable either, it was difficult to describe, though mentally he tried to, simply because it was in his nature to try and analyze everything.

Then Heavy added a second finger and everything changed.

Medic gasped and his hips bucked involuntarily, his fingers curled into the bedsheets while his heels dug for purchase against the mattress. “Vhat did you just do?!” His voice was breathless, though he couldn’t fathom why.

Heavy’s smug grin got even more smug. “You like?” He curled his fingers forward, sending Medic into a moaning spasm that had him arching nearly off the bed. He fell back down, panting heavily, a bright flush spreading across his face and neck while he stared at Heavy, completely confused as to what had just happened.

“Do zhat again!”

Heavy happily obliged, pistoning his fingers in and out, alternating with curling them against that spot that sent Medic into a frenzy. Well at least he didn’t have to worry about Medic not being turned on. The man might have no idea what was going on, but he was rigidly hard and obviously enjoying what was happening to him. Eventually Heavy slid his fingers free, earning himself another glare from Medic who didn’t understand why he had stopped.

He pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the side before sitting back to take off his pants. That earned him another gasp from Medic, as he stared in shock at what Heavy had unleashed. Fingers were one thing, but that was another. He gulped and backed away on the bed, suddenly looking frightened again.

“Shh shh. Am not going to hurt you.” He pulled Medic back to him, the man’s body suddenly rigidly tense as he anticipated what was to come. “Will go slow, will be fine.” He kissed down Medic’s ear and neck again, earning him a few appreciative sounds as Medic wrapped his arms around him. He pulled Medic’s legs up over his hips, pressing against his entrance until the tip of his cock popped inside. Medic tensed again, but it wasn’t as bad as he had thought, having expected to be completely ripped apart.

Of course that was only the start of it. He groaned as Heavy started to thrust in and out, working himself deeper with each push. Medic was incredibly tight, even with having been stretched, and it was going to be uncomfortable for both of them if Heavy rushed this.

Fortunately he had all night, and he was going to take as long as he wanted and do this properly. It took some time, but he finally was fully seated all the way to the hilt, Medic clutching at his arms as his body strained against him. He was panting hard, trembling and had his face buried in Heavy’s neck, but he hadn’t once pulled away.

Heavy rubbed his back, murmuring reassuring things to him until Medic stopped digging his fingers into his arms deep enough to draw blood. It wasn’t nearly as long as Heavy would have expected, but then he remembered the whole reason Medic was here in the first place: healing. Heavy slid all the way out and then all the way back in, agonizingly slow. But it was worth it for the sounds that escaped Medic as he was filled again.

It occurred to Heavy that if they kept this up the entire base would probably know what he was doing in there with their prisoner. But he was never going to get this opportunity again. And he wanted to hear Medic scream for him for once.

He roughly grabbed Medic’s hip, dragging him upwards so he could set a deep, fast pace, relishing every sound that bubbled out of the man beneath him. For the first time in years Medic’s brain wasn’t processing science, in fact it wasn’t processing much of anything. It had been decades since the last time Medic had sex, and it hadn’t been very satisfying then, or any of the times before, But this. This was different.

He arched into Heavy’s caresses, wrapped his arms around the giant’s chest so he could be closer to him, and started to curse under his breath as Heavy’s thrusts got harder, more wild and erratic. He had no idea what he should be doing, going entirely on instinct. His hands roamed over Heavy’s back as he leaned upwards to plant messy kisses down his neck and shoulders, while trying his best to get his legs fully wrapped around him. Heavy moaned himself, starting to lose himself in Medic’s frantic, needy actions.

Heavy said something in Russian, his voice deep and rumbling and barely audible then very abruptly pulled out, flipping Medic over onto his stomach in a tangle of sweaty limbs and curses. Without giving him a moment to recover, Heavy slammed back into him, pressing him into the mattress.

Medic screamed, the angle making everything so much tighter. He reached out for something to hold onto as he was thrust about on the bed, but there was nothing within reach. He brought one hand up to tangle in his own hair, moaning in earnest and struggling for breath. Heavy settled into a quick rhythm, his hands holding Medic in place by his hips, tightly enough to leave bruises that quickly formed and disappeared under his fingers.

Medic started repeating the same thing over and over, his voice faint over all the moaning he was doing. Heavy didn’t understand the German, but the tone was plain enough, begging. Pleading. Heavy thrust in as deep as possible, leaning down so he could speak directly into Medic’s ear.

“Say my name. Tell me you want it.”

Medic let out a groan that sent a shudder of pleasure down Heavy’s entire body, panting for breath before responding. “H-Heavy … I .. please…Oh gott.” He weakly tried to arch up into him. “Bitte hör nicht auf.”

Heavy started pumping against his hips. “Again. Say it again!” Medic obliged, fingers tearing in his hair, completely lost in pleasure as he responded with something completely incomprehensible except for Heavy’s name. It was good enough for Heavy who roughly moved Medic into a different angle, slamming into his prostate with every thrust. It wasn’t long before Medic screamed again, this time in ecstasy, as raw heat exploded out from his core sending a feeling like an electric shock shooting throughout his entire body.

Watching Medic climax was enough to set off Heavy’s own orgasm. Letting out a sharp barking groan he fell forward against Medic’s back, riding it out on trembling limbs. His arms were shaking from holding himself up and he slid out of Medic, rolling onto his side and pulling the doctor against him. Medic was practically the consistency of jelly, putting up absolutely no resistance as he was pulled against Heavy’s chest.

His eyes were closed, breathing ragged, but he turned slightly to be even closer to Heavy, putting his head against the larger man’s chest. Heavy smiled tiredly, stroking the doctor’s hair as their breathing returned to normal. It had certainly been a long time since Heavy had last had sex, but he didn’t recall it ever being that good before.

He’d already made up his mind. There was no way he was giving this man to their Medic. Right now he wasn’t even sure he wanted to give him back to BLU. Medic murmured something, sounding sleepy and satisfied and entirely unlike the scared doctor from earlier.

Suddenly Medic pushed away from Heavy, staring up at him in confusion. “Vhat…” His brain was sluggish, struggling to process anything, but he knew there was no logical basis for how he had just acted or what he felt like right now. “Is zat supposed to be vhat it’s like?”

Initially startled by Medic backing away, Heavy smiled reassuringly, reaching out to cup his cheek with one hand. “Not usually. Better with you than others.”

“But I don’t understand. Vy are ve..” Heavy cut him off, not wanting to lose the moment to Medic jumping out of bed to take frantic notes or whatever it was he was gearing up to do.

“Is not for understanding. Feels good, yes? Then is all that matters.”

“Vell ja. It does. But I don’t understand vy.”

Heavy smiled, gathering Medic up in his arms and rolling onto his back so that Medic could lay on top of him. “Maybe should do more research.”

Medic adjusted himself so he could look down at Heavy, apparently comfortable with laying on an enemy. “Maybe.” It took a moment but he finally understood what Heavy was implying and he fixed him with a look that caused Heavy to burst into laughter. “Don’t joke, if I didn’t heal I vouldn’t be able to walk.’

"Did not mean right now.” He smirked, pleased that Medic was at least somewhat human under that scientific exterior. “Don’t need to walk until tomorrow. Will take you back to BLU base.”

“You vill?”

Heavy nodded, stroking Medic’s sides, content to lay there for the rest of the night. “No fighting on weekends. Can come visit.” His smirk turned lecherous. “For research.”

“Maybe I vill.” Medic’s face was unreadable and Heavy couldn’t tell if he understood or not. Medic stretched, laying his head on Heavy’s shoulder and getting comfortable. “I walk enuff on ze field. I suppose I don’t need to be able to walk on ze veekends.”

Heavy rumbled laughter, wrapping his arms around the tiny doctor. “Is good plan.” He closed his eyes, letting himself drift off. “Am glad you walked into me on field.”

There was a faint motion as Medic faintly smiled against Heavy’s neck, an expression that was never present on his face. “Me too.”


End file.
